powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Reality Selection
The ability to warp reality by validating a possibility as the "true" reality to where they reside. '''A variation of Meta Probability Manipulation. Also Called *Default Reality Determination *Reality Authentication/Change/Switching Capabilities Users are able to completely change the world and everything residing in it merely by choosing one potential reality/timeline among the myriads of alternate possibilities and authorizing it as the single true reality, returning every other previous possible world to the void of alternate outcomes. The potential changes are limitless in diversity, as they can affect virtually any variable in any way, and able to range from slight alterations to radical upheavals, all of which are according to the user's wishes and dreams. The only plausible limiting factor however, is the fact that any probable universe may have to remain within the context of the story, despite that though, their array of choices still remains high. Applications '''Main Applications * Absolute Restoration * Alpha Reality (Technically with the selected "true" reality.) * Causality Manipulation **Phenomenon Inducement * Meta Probability Manipulation (On a universal scale.) * Origin Manipulation (Being able to change the "true" reality) * Variable Manipulation Other Applications * Alternate Reality Traveling (By switching "true" realities) * Event Manipulation * Fate Manipulation * Physical Godhood * Reality Warping * Space-Time Manipulation * Uncertainty Manipulation Associations *Meta Probability Manipulation *Miracle Manipulation *Omnichronal Perception Limitations *The possibility the user wishes to be "true" must not be an absolute zero. *Realities/timelines maybe limited to the stories' context. *While other realities/timelines are reduced in probability due to not being the single "truth", they may still have an effect. Known Users *Noel Vermillion (Blazblue) *Izanami (Blazblue) *Observers (Blazblue) **Rachel Alucard **Hazama **Kokonoe **Takamaghara System *Bernkastel (Umineko no Naku koro Ni) *Lambdadelta (Umineko no Naku koro Ni) Gallery 1000px-True_Ending_(Continuum_Shift,_Story_Mode_Illustration,_3).png|Izanami (Blazblue) with access to the Takamagahara System, is able to cause Phenomonal/Dimensional Interference greater than that of the "Eye of the Azure." Hazama BlazBlue.png|Hazama (Blazblue) is, or was a Observer, those whom assist in viewing all the possibilities of the world due to the Master Unit Amaterasu. 1000px-Opening_(Continuum_Shift,_Story_Mode_Illustration,_1).png|The Takamagahara System (Blazblue) is a program aimed with assessing the Boundary and capable of interference right below the Eye of the Azure and Master Unit Amaterasu. 300px-Rachel_Alucard_(Chronophantasma,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Rachel Alucard (Blazblue) is as with Hazama, a Observer.Currently she is observing Hakumen. 305px-Kokonoe_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal).png|Kokonoe (Blazblue) is an Observer along with Rachel and Hazama, she is a former observer of Hakumen and currently observing Arakune. Bernkastel 5.jpg|As the Witch of Miracles, Bernkastel (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) can draw any result from the myriads possibilities, as long as its probability isn't an absolute zero. Lambdadelta.jpg|Lambdadelta (Umineko no Naku koro Ni) the Witch of Certainty. Makoto_Nanaya_(Story_Mode_Illustration,_3).png|Noel Vermillion doesn't exist here... 2ec59765dc551b09f261f5839a38f9ab.jpg|This seems like Castelia City, except 100 years more advanced. Ground_Zero_by_frenic.jpg|Why is it that 8/10 interpretations of the future sucks so much? 7f414d1f23d198ce81f3ab4b03f7049f.jpg|Something possible in the future? Maybe, also is that a planet crumbling in the background? sample-ae806830b2d6d620f3a017215ee1480a.jpg|I think we just colonized Mars. c51ce033ee572182abcbf9379c620e6f.jpg|Well.....shoot..... lost-planet-2-6.jpg|Welcome to EDN III where everything is trying to KILL YOU! c74d2ae969906283c4bb7b061a2629de.png|A city in the sky, how quaint. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Meta Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare Powers Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Crossover Powers